


These Treacherous Feelings

by IrxnStrxnge



Series: IronStrange Week 2019 [5]
Category: Doctor Strange (2016), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Arguing, Explicit Sexual Content, Heartbreak, Idiots in Love, M/M, Minor Violence, Rivalry, Serious Injuries, Sexual Tension, Stephen Strange And His Piss Poor Relationship Skills, The Avengers Are Good Bros, They Just Have to Realise It
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-04
Updated: 2019-08-04
Packaged: 2020-04-05 07:22:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 10,449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19043833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IrxnStrxnge/pseuds/IrxnStrxnge
Summary: IronStrange Week 2019 | Prompt Five: Bittersweet SmileIronStrange Bingo 2019 | Prompt: "Need Help?"Alternate Universe - Stephen joined The Avengers as a consultant after helping them out during an attack from the mythical kind.“You seem quite skilled and without you, this could have ended a lot worse.”, Steve continued to explain. “Ever thought about putting this power to use by working with the Avengers?” He smiled. “We’re always out looking for fresh candidates.”Tony tried not to groan loudly. He wasn’t serious, was he? He really didn’t want to deal with an ego as big as his. That would only end in confrontation. A lot of confrontation.





	1. Chapter 1

“Need help?”

The few nanoparticles that were left covering his face melted away, leaving Tony more room to breathe in the smoky air. His eyes snapped up to the source of the voice. There, standing above him with a smug look on his (admittedly pretty) face, was a man he had never seen before.  
  
“I’m sorry and you are?”, he asked while getting back to his feet. The man took a moment to answer which Tony used to look around the battlefield. Things weren’t looking good for him. For the whole team.  
  
Steve was doing his best to somehow push the never-ending lines of enemies back but his shield did little to no effect against the silhouettes creeping through the air.  

Bruce, no Hulk - Tony still wasn't sure how to address him ever since he became Professor Hulk - was doing slightly better, apparently managing to intimidate the creatures at least a little. Not that he was getting any real progress out of it.

He couldn't even see Nat or Clint but he hoped they were doing alright.

“My name is Doctor Stephen Strange and it looks like I am here to save your ass, apparently.” Tony’s head whipped back to the mysterious man. He had almost forgotten that he was standing there.  
  
“I’m sorry?”, he asked, stupefied. Did he really just say that?  
  
The “Doctor” - was he really a doctor? Tony didn’t think so. - gave him a puzzled look. “Did your hearing get damaged during the fight?” Great, he was an asshole. He had half a mind to tell him to fuck off - to send him away and back to where he came from but they were kind of in a situation right then.  
  
“And I am just supposed to just let you walk right into this mess?” He pointed at a few of the black shadows who were giving Thor a hard time. His lightings did little to stop their relentless attacks. “You see that? And that guy’s a _god_.”

He made sure to empathize the words. No matter how bad of a first impression this guy made, he was an Avenger and had to make sure to protect the people. Even if they were that arrogant.  
  
There was no reply. The man only observed the battle around them with keen eyes. Tony’s own narrowed. Strange’s eyes seemed to be changing colour by the second, a playful mix of green and blue. It was fascinating.  
  
He slightly flinched when the man pulled him out of his trance. “You’re still with me, right, Stark?” His gaze had shifted from the enemies to his face. A disapproving look crossed it. “Because this is kind of serious.”

Tony gritted his teeth and turned his head, showing off a big gash on his neck that had been courtesy of one of these things. “Why, thank you so much for reminding me. That almost slipped my mind.”

He stepped to the side and gestured for Strange to come closer. “By all means, go ahead and do your thing.” Whatever that was. “But expect me to give you hell when I have to save your ass.” Because, of course, he’d save him. That was his job.

His outburst managed to get a reaction out of him at last. Although, he couldn't say that a smirk was what he had hoped for. "Save the sweet talk for later."

Was it wrong to shoot someone with his repulsors simply because he was annoying the shit out of him? Probably.

He reactivated his face mask, taking some of the missing nanoparticles from places where he didn't need them as much. "Steve.", he tried to use the comm, hoping it wasn't too damaged and still working.

"Yeah?", came the strained reply. "Kinda busy here, Tony." He found his teammate a slight distance away, flat on his back with one of the creatures long body’s wrapped around his neck. It didn’t seem like he was able to shake it off without help.  
  
“Hold on, Cap.” He got ready to fly over and blast that thing away from his friend’s body but was stopped by Strange stepping in his line of sight and blocking him. “Out of the way, tourist.”, he warned.  
  
“Let me.”

Tony frowned. “I really think I should-” The rest of his explanation was cut short when Strange lifted his hands and orange sparks manifested in the air. He blinked a couple of times, just to be sure that he wasn’t imagining things. He wasn’t.  
  
The man was really… doing magic - or whatever. Tony watched in amazement as he did the weirdest hand movements, more and more glowing lines forming in front of him. He felt like observing a painter while he was using his brush.

His eyes almost popped out of its sockets when the creatures around them started to twitch weirdly. It looked like they were being pulled up by an unseen force.

“What the fuck?” He stared at the hundreds of little portals that were appearing above his head. For a split second, the sight took him back to the battle against the Chitauri and his rather dull 10 seconds trip to space.

This time, however, it wasn’t him who got enveloped by the darkness but the shadow creatures. One by one, they all disappeared into them until none were left. The portals closed.

Tony continued to stare up at the sky even after all evidence of the magic had disappeared from it. Then, his eyes went back to the strange man. He smirked at the pun. The - wizard? - was watching his work with a small smile.  
  
He really was a new kind of handsome. Too bad he was an ass. Even worse that he had a nice ass.

“How the hell did you do that?” Steve came jogging up to them, out of breath and looking like garbage. There was a big gash running through the A on his helmet and - judging by the amount of blood leaking from it - probably his forehead as well. “Where did they all go?”

The doctor shrugged nonchalantly before answering. “Back to where they came from.” Tony was about to ask where exactly that was when another voice cut through the air.  
  
“What the fuck just happened?” Natasha was making her way towards the little group, one arm around Clint’s waist and dragging him along. “Why did they all disappear?” Clint let out a disapproving hiss when she attempted to speed up a bit. “Oh, please. Stop whining.”  
  
“Easy for you to say, you’re not the one who got sliced open by one of them.”, came the dry reply. It was followed by another painful grunt when Natasha tightened her arm around the wound. “Fine, you win. Good lord, woman.”  
  
Tony pointed at Strange in reply to her first question. “Houdini here somehow sent them away.” He tried his best not to show his delight when the man frowned at the nickname. He didn’t seem too fond of it. Perfect.

Natasha regarded the unfamiliar face with a slight scowl. ”And how did he do that?” Tony cocked his head to the side, eyes watching Strange. He wasn’t going to answer for him, especially since he still wasn’t entirely sure what the guys deal was.

“It’s a bit hard to explain to those who aren’t familiar with the Mystic Arts but-”

“The Mystic Arts?”, Clint asked with a slight huff. He didn’t look or sound too impressed.  
  
Strange stared at him for a moment, lips set in a straight line before continuing. “ _But_ I can summarize it by saying that I banished them back to where they came from.” Tony resisted the urge to roll his eyes. He didn’t have to sound so smug about it.

“Back to where they came from?” Steve had decided to jump back into the conversation. “Does that mean other poor souls have to handle them now?” He pouted, clearly not happy with that picture in mind. “Why couldn’t you just-” He made a face before he finished explaining. “You know, kill them.”

“No can do.”, Strange answered. “These beings are pure energy. It would take immense power and skill to fully destroy them. Power and skill I don’t possess.” Oh, that must have been hard for him to say. “And don’t worry, I locked them back up in their interdimensional prison. They will be all to themselves there.”

Tony brooded over his words before replying. “Wait.” All heads turned towards him. “Does that mean you are the reason they got out in the first place?” He saw the sheepish expression cross his face for a moment before it was replaced by a sneer.

“Not exactly.”  
  
“Sure.” Their eyes met and Tony chuckled quietly at Strange’s pissed off expression. The man readjusted his - what on _earth_ was he wearing? - robes?

“Well, I should get going.”  
  
“Hold on a moment. We haven’t even been introduced properly.” Steve offered his hand. “Steve Rogers, Captain America.” Tony was sure he wouldn’t get anything in return but, to his surprise, Strange took his outstretched hand. Long scars were running over the back of his fingers and Tony saw them tremble ever so slightly. He frowned.

“Stephen Strange.”  
  
“You were a doctor a few minutes ago.”, Tony casually mentioned which earned him a glare. He smirked back at him. “What?”

Cap looked a bit uncomfortable standing between them. “That’s not the point, Tony.”, he reminded him with his trademark Captain voice and who was he to argue with a symbol of America?

“You seem quite skilled and without you, this could have ended a lot worse.”, Steve continued to explain. “Ever thought about putting this power to use by working with the Avengers?” He smiled. “We’re always out looking for fresh candidates.”  
  
Tony tried not to groan loudly. He wasn’t serious, was he? He really didn’t want to deal with an ego as big as his. That would only end in confrontation. A lot of confrontation.

“As charming as that offer is, I have my own problems to take care of.” One repulsor blast really couldn’t hurt him too much, could it?  
  
He saw that Steve was ready to argue when Clint made himself known. “Far be it from me to cut this conversation short but I am kind of bleeding out here.” Tony wanted to tell him to turn the drama down a bit but then saw the pool of blood forming at his feet and thought that Clint maybe had a point.  
  
The others seemed to agree.  
  
“Yes, of course. Let’s get us all patched up. We can continue this discussion later.” Steve started to lead them towards the quinjet but Strange was already one step ahead of him and opened a portal.  
  
“You guys can get your jet later. I'd like to think that this way is faster. ”

If Tony wasn’t so tired and close to passing out from exhaustion he would have used the jet just to spite him. Instead, he put on the widest smile he could muster, always looking out for the vultures from the press and followed the rest of his team.

 


	2. Chapter 2

Back at the Avengers facility, they made sure to patch themselves up. Clint needed the most treatment but once the wound was cleaned and the bleeding stopped it was obvious that it was mostly superficial.

Tony was sitting on a chair and trying his best not to flinch as Natasha checked the cut on his neck. “We have to stitch that up.”, she softly muttered and he cringed inwardly. Now they had to call a doctor, something Tony tried to avoid as much as possible. He wasn’t too fond of random people inside his home.   
  
His eyes landed on Strange. “Hey.”, he called out. The man turned his head to look at him. “We need a doctor over here. Can you help out?” The look that crossed his face couldn’t be described as anything but broken in Tony’s eyes and he felt his stomach drop.   
  
It was quickly replaced by a sneer and his feeling disappeared. “No.” That was all he had to say? Tony gritted his teeth, resisting the urge to haul something at his head. “I’m not that kind of doctor.” And then, a lot quieter. “Not anymore.”

Once again, he took a look at the man’s hands. He hadn’t imagined it earlier, they really were twitching and covered in scars, skin thick and red where they were running over the back of his fingers. It would be really untactful to point it out.   
  
“Is it because of your jazz-hands?”   
  
All the attention in the crowded room turned to him. He could see Steve with his mouth hanging open, staring daggers at him. Bruce was shaking his head in a silent warning. Even Natasha side-eyed him while she cleaned his wound.   
  
Strange stood next to Thor, trembling fingers still hovering over his broad shoulder where he had been checking for injuries and for the faintest moment, Tony considered the possibility of being murdered right there on the spot - and the fact that most of his teammates would probably be fine with it.

“What did you say?” His voice was calm and cold but Tony could see that beneath his composed posture he was shaking with rage (rightfully so even). Even his own brain had told him to keep it down and just shut up. Why did he never listen?  
  
“I...” He didn’t know what to say, how to get himself out of the situation while maintaining at least a bit of his dignity. Thankfully, he didn’t have to do anything. Stephen turned around without another word and stomped out of the room.   
  
His heavy footsteps echoed loudly around him and the rest of the team.

Steve came marching towards him and he finally understood why some of the enemies he had fought were so scared of Captain America. It was almost like having an elephant come running at you, usually such a peaceful creature but if you managed to piss it off… well. You were in for it. “Tony, what the f-”

“Language, Cap. Honestly.”, he tried to lighten the situation but the man wasn’t having any of it. His hands went to his hip and his stance widened as he continued to stare at him. Tony knew that look. He had received it so often already. A mix of anger and disappointment.  
  
“You go after him and apologize;  _this instant_.” He was right, Tony knew that. Even an arrogant prick like Strange didn’t deserve it, especially since he had no clue what had happened to his hands.

But he didn’t want to. He _really_ didn’t want to. At all. “He’s probably already gone-”   
  
“Well, you better pray to god that he isn’t because then you’ll have an awful time tracking him down. Strikes me as a guy who isn’t easy to follow.”   
  
Tony glared at him, eyes big. “Are you serious?”

“Dead serious.”

“Natasha said I need stitches first.” He glanced at her, hoping for some support but she only leaned back and shrugged.

“I guess if you don’t strain your neck too much you’ll be okay without them.” Was she serious? He had half a mind to turn his head so far that they had no other choice but to call him a doctor but not even he was that petty.

“So, my joke and the reason Doctor Weird stormed off was only because of you misjudging my wound?”, he asked angrily.

“No, Doctor Strange stormed off because you were being an ass. Don’t you blame this on me.” She gave him a hard stare. “Or do you want to piss me off?”

“No.” The ma'am was implied. “Fine!” He stood up and started heading towards the door. “If you all think I should apologize, I’ll apologize.” He knew they had a point but that couldn’t stop him from being pissed about it.

“Strange!”, he called out while making his way through the Avengers facility. He walked past the corridor which led to all their rooms but quickly shook his head. He wouldn’t be there. “Strange! I have to tell you something!”

He felt like he was being part of a cheesy romantic comedy with the way he was calling out to the man. “It’s time for us to realize that all our bickering is just really bad flirting and confess our undying love for each other!”   
  
There was no reply. Nothing. Tony wanted to curse out loud. There was no way in hell he would be able to find him, not without spending a ridiculous amount of time at least. “Fuck.”, he softly muttered before taking out his phone. “Jarvis.”   
  
“Yes, sir?”, the A.I responded in an instant. “How may I help you?”   
  
“You heard the old man. Give me everything you have on Stephen Strange.” He paused for a moment. “ _Doctor_ Stephen Strange.” He waited while Jarvis was searching through the different databases for any trace of the man.

It took less time than he thought. “Sir, I found him.”   
  
“Show me.”   
  
A picture of Strange showed up on his phone and he used a finger to swipe it off the screen and into the air to make it bigger. He stared at it in surprise. The picture looked like it had been taken by a paparazzi. Tony knew those too well.

Strange wasn’t clad in his weird robes. He was wearing a beautiful suit with a bow tie and all - and he was clean- shaven. Not a single beard hair in sight. “What am I looking at, buddy?”

“Doctor Stephen ‘Vincent’ Strange was a neurosurgeon at the Metro-General Hospital for-”   
  
“Give me the quick walk-through. Come on, I have to find him.”   
  
“I would advise keeping the jokes to a minimum, sir - given that they are the reason you are in this predicament.”   
  
Tony scowled into the room. “Next time I am creating an A.I. I’ll make sure not to program so much sass into it.”   
  
“Then you wouldn’t have anyone to really talk to, sir.”   
  
“Nonsense. I have Pepper and Rhodey and although the team is a little dead when it comes to having a sense of humour, they still suffice.”   
  
“If you say so.”   
  
“Where’s the ‘sir’?”

“Doctor Strange was working at the Metro-General Hospital until a car accident severely damaged his hands two years ago, leaving him unable to continue his work as a neurosurgeon.” Fuck. Tony closed his eyes, guilt overtaking him.

“What more?” A new picture replaced Strange in the suit, this one of him exiting a hospital. Tony was shocked to see the state he was in: Hair long and fuzzy, an unkempt beard covering his face. It stood in such big contrast to the previous photograph.  
  
“He underwent several surgeries in the months following his accident in an attempt to stabilize his hands. None of them were successful enough to resume his job.” Another picture lit up in front of Tony’s eyes. Apparently of him somewhere in the quieter districts of New York. He could see a couple of men playing basketball in the background.

“This is the last picture ever taken of him. There have been rumours about Doctor Strange leaving the U.S. via plane but none of them confirmed.”, Jarvis ended his report. Tony squinted his eyes. Steve had been more than right; he was really hard to track down.

“I’m drawing a blank here Jarvis. Got any smart ideas?”

There was silence and Tony was sure he would receive no answer - until a new picture was projected, this one of a woman. She looked… kind of familiar. “Buddy, who is that?”, he asked.   
  
“Doctor Christine Palmer.” The face looked familiar but the name didn't ring any bells at all.    
  
“Wouldn't have taken her for a Christine…”, he quietly mused. “She looks more like an Irene in my ey-”   
  
“Sir.” There was no way for an A.I. to sound annoyed and yet there he was, living to see proof for the opposite.

“Sorry. Go on.”  
  
“There were rumours surrounding her and the doctor.”   
  
“Rumours?”   
  
“That they were emotionally involved.”

“Ah.” Tony was lost… and a bit disappointed. “How’s that going to help?”

“I don’t know much about human emotion but don’t they confide in those closest to them? Perhaps she knows more than the gossip magazines I just scanned.”

“That’s… actually not bad.”, Tony had to admit.   
  
“You sound surprised.” He rolled his eyes.   
  
“Fuck off.”

“Gladly, sir.” The picture started to disappear, his phone screen going black as well.  
  
“Wait, wait! Where can I find Doctor Palmer?”   
  
“She’s still working at the Metro-General Hospital. Her and Doctor Strange had been working there together.”   
  
“Ah, workplace romance. That never works out.” Tony started to dial Happy’s number. He picked up after 3 rings. “Happy? You busy driving Pepper around?”

“Uhm, not at the moment, no. She’s stuck at Stark Industries for the next hours.” He heard muffled voices in the background. “It’s Tony.”, Happy answered someone’s question. Tony bit his lip.

“Who’s there?”

“Pepper. I was going over some security precautions with her regarding the building just now.”   
  
Tony smiled. “Be a dear and put me on speaker, please.” There was no answer. “Pep? You there?”

“I am.” She didn’t sound amused. “What do you want with my head of security? I saw you fighting with the Avengers against some weird creatures not even half an hour ago.” Ah, there was the reason for the anger in her voice. She was still worried about him.

“Pep, I am okay. I promise.” A sigh echoed through the speaker and Tony could practically see her worn out expression. He didn’t like that, not at all. “I’m sorry that you are worried but the team has my back. They’d never let anything bad happen to me.” He fully believed that. They had their problems from time to time but he'd trust every single one of them with his life - had done so in the past.  
  
“I know. I know.”, she answered. “I have no right to complain, I’m sorry. This is your job. I just don’t want to turn on the TV and see a headline with your name in it. Not in a bad way at least.” 

Tony chuckled. “That's the only way it ever happens though." He could practically see her glare. "I’m not your boss anymore, Pep. You shouldn’t worry so much. You wouldn’t lose your job.”

“No, but I would lose my _friend_ , you idiot.” Well, she had a point. “Anyway, how long do you need Happy?” She didn’t want to discuss this anymore and Tony understood. They have had this discussion often enough in the past. Nothing ever good came out of it.

He gave a shrug, followed by a wince. She couldn’t see his non-vocal answers. Sometimes he and his brain really weren’t in harmony. “Not sure. An hour? I just need him to drive me to the Metro-General Hospital real quick.”  
  
“The hospital?! Tony, what-”   
  
“No, no. I just need to talk to someone there. It’s rather important.”

He heard her huff. “I guess it would be too much to ask for you to elaborate a bit?”, came the question. He could see the smile in her voice.   
  
“Well, depends. If it’s over dinner sometime-”

“ _Tony._ ” She never had much appreciation for his jokes. “Fine. I’ll send him over. You’re at the facility right now, aren’t you?” He nodded. Like an idiot.

“Yeah.”   
  
“Alright. I’ll send him over.”, she repeated.

He grinned. “You’re the best, Pep.”   
  
“Oh, I know that.” His smile widened. She had every right to say it. “Tony, I have an appointment in 5 minutes. I have to hang up.”

“Sure, sure. Go on and make me some more millions!” The line went dead.

“Always a pleasure watching you interact with other human beings, sir.” One day, he’d mute this damn thing and there was nothing it could do to stop him. But by god, would Jarvis feel stupid then. “Might I suggest that while you talk to Doctor Palmer that she also checks out the wound at your neck. It looks rather serious.”

Tony softly turned his head and flinched at the jolt of pain running through his body. “Damn.” One of his hands went up to inspect it. “Tasha told me it should be fine.”, he explained.   
  
“I am just concerned.”   
  
“You can be that?”

“Your repeated actions of attempted self-destruction make it hard not to be, sir.”

“Love you too, buddy.”, he muttered while making his way towards the exit, a small smile playing around his lips. “Can’t believe Tasha would lie to me like that.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jarvis is a lil' shit and I love him. (and yeah no vision, I miss Jarvis I needed him in this.) Also, I am sorry for the Sherlock Holmes joke with Rachel McAdams but I watched the movie like a few hours ago and I couldn't stop myself.


	3. Chapter 3

“Excuse me.” 

The doctor slowly turned around, eyes trained on the clipboard in his hands. “Hm?”

“Could you tell me where to find Doctor Palmer?”

“What?” The man looked up and froze as soon as he saw Tony in front of him. “Mr Stark?!”, he exclaimed loudly, causing a few heads to turn towards them. “Sir, what are you doing here?”

Tony tapped his foot against the floor, a little impatient. He really did not want to be here. He wanted to be back home and recover from the fight he had been involved in not even a few hours ago. Instead, he was stuck in a hospital on the off chance of finding some stupid wizard.   
  
What a shit day.   
  
“I said-”, he repeated a bit too slowly. “Could you tell me where to find Doctor Palmer? I really need to speak to her.” He didn’t know if anyone could just walk in here and demand to speak to specific people but he wasn’t anyone. He was Tony Stark and he wouldn’t leave without talking to her first.    
  
Steve would have his head if he did.

“Oh, of- of course!” The man hastily put the clipboard down on the counter next to them and Tony did his best not to cringe when it slipped off and crashed to the ground. “Doctor Palmer is this way.” The doctor started walking with him trailing behind. “She should have just finished an operation.”   
  
“Great.”, he muttered and continued to quietly follow the figure in front of him. His eyes darted around the long hall they were walking through. It had been so long since he had been in a hospital - not because he hadn’t been in the condition to go there several times (in the last month alone) but because he despised them.    
  
“I have to say I am surprised to see you here, Mr Stark. What do you want from Doctor Palmer?” Tony opened his mouth to answer but the man didn’t even take a breath before he continued. “She’s an amazing doctor, no doubt but still, getting the attention of the Avengers is something I would have never guessed-”   
  
He decided it was time to cut in. “I actually just want to know if she can tell me anything about Doctor Stephen Strange.” There was a long pause after that and Tony wondered what he had done wrong now.   


“Hm. Strange, you say?”    
  
“Yeah.”   
  
“I don’t know if you should talk to her about it. His disappearance is a sore topic around here, especially when you talk to her about it.” Tony raised his eyebrows at his words but the man was still walking in front of him and couldn’t see his reaction.    
  
“His disappearance?”, he inquired.    
  
“Yes. You know that, right? He disappeared some  time after his car accident. Stuck around here for a few months but once he realised all those expensive and in my eyes, hopeless surgeries didn’t work… he just vanished.” 

Tony remained silent.   
  
“A shame. I mean, he wasn’t the most pleasant person to talk to but he was a skilled neurosurgeon. One of the best.” He really shouldn’t have made that remark about Strange’s hands. “Anyway, we’re here. Wait a minute, please.”

Tony watched as the man disappeared into a room before casually leaning against the wall for some support. The muscles in his arms and legs hurt, as did his head. The wound on his neck was also starting to cause some trouble. His eyes fell close - he just wanted to sleep.

“Mister Stark?”    
  
It took a moment for his vision to clear but when it did he was met with the sight of one worried looking Christine Palmer. She was looking him up and down and he felt strangely vulnerable under her piercing eyes. “The one and only.”   
  
“Are you alright?”   
  
“Yes, of course. Why wouldn’t I be?”, he asked as if he wasn’t slumped against the wall with the most tired expression plastered across his face. 

“Well, for starters, there is blood dripping onto your suit.” Her voice didn’t match the worry on her face. If anything, she sounded annoyed. He wondered how often she had to deal with people like him. “And, no offence but you don’t look too good.”   
  
He grinned, showing off his teeth. “Are you trying to bruise my ego?” The eye roll he got as an answer gave him really strong Pepper-vibes. “Alright, alright. I have a little problem with my neck.”, he admitted in defeat and turned his head to give her a better look at his wound.

“I can see.” She took a step towards him and he subconsciously straightened his back, eyes searching for some sign of an incoming attack. When she stopped and he realised that she just wanted to take a closer look at his wound he forced himself to relax. She looked almost amused. “A bit nervous, are we?”

He huffed before explaining. “Occupational hazard.” He had seen it all by then - people asking for pictures just to try and stab him in the throat with a pen, strangers pulling guns on him… or worse. “I’m sorry.”   
  
“It’s alright.” She nodded at the other doctor who understood her silent request and excused himself quickly. “Well then. Let’s get you into a quiet room so I can take a look at you.” He smirked at her choice of words and received an eye roll in return. “Come on.”   
  
“I wouldn’t dare to contradict your request.”, he assured doctor Palmer before trailing behind her into an empty room. She made him sit down and hold still while she worked away on his neck.    
  
He hissed a couple of times at the pain he felt when she started to stitch him up. “Are you purposely going a bit rough on me?”, he asked with just the tiniest hint of anger when she made him flinch for the fourth time.    
  
“Not really.” Another bolt of pain shot through him. He growled angrily. “Maybe a bit - but it’s all done now.” She leaned back and quietly observed her work before nodding in approval and turning around and walking to the end of the room to dispose of her gloves. “Now, I was told you had a question.”

“Yeah.”

“I’m listening.”

“About Doctor Strange-” Tony stopped when she froze, her back still to him. “Ah, your colleague told me it was a sore topic. I’m sorry if I upset-”

“No, it’s okay.” She walked back and took a seat opposite of him. “What exactly do you want to know about Stephen?” She didn’t sound sad or even upset. Tony frowned.

“You see, I ran into him earlier today and-”

“You’ve seen Stephen?!”, she interrupted him rather loudly, causing Tony to slightly lean back. “How is he? I haven’t heard from him in months.”    
  
“So, you know he’s alive?”, he asked carefully, not sure how to ease into the topic. “Because when I talked to the other doctor earlier he was pretty convinced that he vanished… or worse.” 

Palmer let out a quiet laugh and shook her head at him. “Of course, he thought that. He wasn’t the one to find him all beaten up with a gaping hole in his chest and had to patch him up.”

“Wow.”, Tony commented after a moment. “So, you know that he is a bit… weird?”    
  
“You mean he can create portals and stuff? Yes.” 

Tony nodded to himself. She knew about Strange which meant all he had to do was ask if she knew his address. It would be so easy and yet…    
  
“What’s his story?” Palmer looked at him in confusion. “I mean, I read about his accident and all but… I got the impression that his work was really important to him. Must have been devastating to lose the grip on his life like that.”

Her eyes grew distant and Tony was already mentally slapping himself for being so inconsiderate. “Yes.”, she murmured. “It was a hard time for him.” He was quiet as she started to tell him about the man in question.    
  
He sat and listened, growing paler and paler with every word she said. He shouldn’t have made that comment about his hands, he really shouldn’t have. He needed to apologize, right now.

“I really need to talk to him. Do you happen to know where he is usually lurking around?”    
  
Doctor Palmer looked conflicted. “I don’t know if I should-”

He was Tony Stark - owner of the famous Stark charm. It was time to put it to good use. He could do this. “Pretty please?” She didn’t look convinced. “...please. I am desperate.” 

“Fine."  He would take pity. "He gave me an address if I ever needed his help but I’ve never been there so I am not sure if he actually lives there.” That was enough for him. It was actually his only clue.    
  
“I’ll take it.”

 

* * *

 

Tony stared at the big and weird looking sign next to the door.  _ 177A Bleecker Street.  _ He sighed and raised his arm, hand hovering in the air for a few seconds before he found the courage to knock.    
  
There was a lingering feeling in the pit of his stomach which he realised to be nervousness. He rocked back and forth on his heels while he waited for the door to open. It didn’t. He knocked again, harder this time. Still, nothing.    
  
He frowned. Perhaps Strange wasn’t home. Hell, maybe this wasn’t his home, to begin with. It sure didn’t look like a home - but Christine had told him differently. This was the only address he had.   
  
“I don’t know if you can hear me.”, he softly mumbled, gaze fixed on the wooden entrance, still closed. “But I am not leaving until you open that door and talk to me.” - and sure enough, it opened slightly. The crack was so small that he couldn’t even see inside the big building.    
  
“Go away, Stark.” He knew that voice, he was sure of it. “I don’t need you around here.” Tony slammed his foot into threshold right before Strange tried to close it again. The force with which he had wanted to shove the door close almost made him cry out.    
  
Now his foot would also hurt like shit. Fucking perfect.

“Can you please let me apologize?”, he asked tiredly. “I didn’t let your old flame torture me just for you to slam the door into my face.” His plan seemed to work - Strange didn’t try to close the door again or even pushed him away with his magic.    
  
“What?” He had caught his attention. The door slowly opened to reveal the man in question. “You came here… to apologize?” Tony cocked his head to the side before flashing him a toothy grin. The other man slightly backed away. “Who are you, really?”

“Relax, Houdini. Even I know my comment was fucked up.” That didn’t mean he really wanted to be there and apologize for it but he didn’t have to know that. “So, yeah-” Fuck, saying sorry was hard. “I’m sorry.”  _ I guess.  _

Strange put a hand to his chest and let out a long breath. “That was… truly heart touching.”, he said in a dreamy voice. “I forgive you.” 

Tony stared at him in disbelief. “Really?”   
  
“No. Now, leave.” He reached for the door, no doubt to shut it again but Tony stepped inside the building before he could do it. “Get out of the sanctum.”, Strange threatened him with an angry glare on his face.

“No! Can you just  _ listen  _ to me for a moment?” Tony sighed in frustration. “Please?” He didn’t come this whole way just to get turned down now. He waited for a moment, silently pleading that the taller man would hear him out.    
  
“Fine, you have five minutes.”    
  
“Thank you. Could we get out of this entrance hall and sit down?”, he asked while already walking past him and further into the building. A loud sigh could be heard behind him before another pair of footsteps followed him. He walked into a giant hall with a massive staircase in the middle. Tony could see it leading upstairs towards a weird looking window. “This looks cosy.”, he dryly remarked.

“Well, don’t get too comfortable. I am really busy.” God, did he have to be such a bitch about it? He was here - he had spent literal hours to track him down. A little gratitude would be appreciated.

“Alright, alright. I’ll make this quick.”, he promised and dropped down on the old-looking couch in the room. Strange took a few steps towards it as well - apparently decided against it though and settled with standing at the bottom of the staircase.

“I’m all ears.”

Tony frowned - maybe he should just be honest.

“Listen, I talked to Christine and she told me - I am sorry about that comment. I didn’t think.” He leaned back against the couch, never breaking eye contact. He wanted to make sure that Strange could see that this was genuine. “Hell, if someone made a comment about that about my reactor - “

He closed his eyes and released a long breath through his nose. “I am truly sorry for what happened to you… and for being such an ass about it.”    
  
When he looked back at the man he was watching him intensely, a thoughtful expression on his face. “You really mean it, don’t you?” Tony kept his mouth shut and nodded. He was in a good place right now, if he just kept quiet he couldn’t ruin it again. “Thank you, Stark. I appreciate it.”

Well, that went rather well. He blinked in surprise. “You can call me Tony.” 

“I rather not.”    
  
He did his best not to cringe. Perhaps he had overshot it just a bit but why stop now? “Can I call you Stephen?”    
  
“I can’t really stop you, can I?”, he mumbled as a reply, still standing awkwardly on the bottom of the staircase. 

He grinned. “You could send me wherever you send those creatures earlier.”, he gleefully suggested just to fall silent when he saw the look on Strange’s - Stephen’s - face. He seemed to actually think about it. “You know, I was joking, right?”    
  
The corner of the tall man’s mouth twitched in amusement. “Relax. I have dedicated my life to protect this reality. Do you really think I would throw you to the dogs just because you annoy me?”

“I am honestly not sure.” 

“Rest assured that I won’t do that.”, Stephen told him and Tony was surprised to see that he actually wore a small smile. It was - kind of charming, actually. He shook his head as if he was trying to get rid of an annoying fly. It wasn’t entirely false.

“Great and now that that’s taken care of - How would you like to help out the team from time to time?” Steve would be thrilled if he actually managed to convince him - and Stephen did possess skills none of the other Avengers had. 

“No way.”

“Come on.”

“No.”

“Please?”

“No.”

“Please?”

“No.”   
  
“I have a teenage intern who is driving me crazy every week.”, Tony warned him with a smirk. “I can do this all day.”

“Try me, douchebag.”

He did.    
  
And he won. He had never seen a man looking more pissed off. It was hilarious and almost made the trip worth it - until he realised that he had to work together with Stephen. He was fucked.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you liked it! Comments and feedback are always appreciated! :)


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This was, most definitely, not going to end well.

For the first week, Tony thought they could actually get along just fine; Stephen only came around when there was a real threat approaching and only stayed as long as was required of him. Most of the time that meant the briefing before, the actual fight and the damage control after everything was done.

Tony was alright with that; he didn’t have to spend too much time in the guy’s presence and Stephen mostly kept quiet during the time they were in each other’s presence; besides from the occasional snarky comment.

But then, the sorcerer laughed out loud while Tony was going over the plan for the upcoming fight and any hopes he might have had until then disappeared into thin air. 

This was, most definitely, not going to end well. 

 

*~*  


“You are the biggest asshole I ever had to look at!”, he practically screamed at him. Stephen did nothing but cross his arms in front of his chest. Out of the corner of his eyes, he could see a door opening and Clint walking in. He took one step into the room, saw the look on both of the mans' faces and walked backwards; out of it again.

  
Stephen apparently hadn’t noticed him - or just didn’t care. He just continued to stare daggers at Tony. “When was the last time you actually looked in the mirror?” He saw red. This arrogant, smug bastard. How fucking dare he?

He took one step forward and the sorcerer’s eyebrows actually lifted in surprise. “You have the nerve to mooch off my money and then stand there and insult me?” His voice had gotten quiet after the thing with Clint. He didn’t need every one of the team to come in here and gape at them.  
  
Stephen’s jaw twitched. Tony knew that he hit a sore spot with the money issue and he almost felt bad for bringing it up. Almost. “I’m sorry but if I remember correctly you were the one to call me an asshole.” He lifted one shaking finger and pointed at him. “Am I just supposed to stand here and take it?”

He bit the inside of his cheek, trying to ignore the good point Stephen had just made. “You could just try to stop _being an asshole_ so I don’t have to tell you that.” The man let out a bark of laughter and shook his head.  
  
“Fascinating. You meet a person who isn’t trying to lick the dirt off your shoes and immediately decide he’s being an ass.” Tony’s mouth hung open as he continued to listen to the bullshit coming out of his mouth. “How do you even get along with the rest of the team?”

It took him a few seconds to collect himself. “Get out.”, he simply said once he did. Their eyes met and Stephen pursued his lips - but he didn’t leave. “I said get out.”, he hissed again, this time with more force. 

“That’s how you want this to go?” Now it was the sorcerer who took a step towards him. “You just flee from the confrontation?” Another step forward. Tony tried his best to stand his ground but Stephen was, admittedly, pretty intimidating with his height and the look on his face and the powers he had - and just the tiniest bit hot. 

“This is my building and I tell you to leave, now.”, he tried again but when the man came even closer he couldn’t help himself but take a step back. He wasn’t scared of him, not really. He knew that Stephen would never hurt him.

“What if I won’t?”

Well, shit.  
  
“Then I’ll make you.”, he continued to explain, never stopping to back away. He wasn’t painting the right picture here. 

“Will you?” The sorcerer was moving faster than him and the distance between them kept closing. “Because I think you are all bark and no bite, Stark.” 

“Fuck off.”, was all Tony managed to breathe out before his back hit the wall and he was trapped between it and Stephen.  
  
“Is that what you want?”, he asked, never making a move to actually touch him. He just stopped in front of him and watched - all he had to do was say yes now. It should be fairly easy.

“Already told you that.” At least he managed to get something out.

“Tell me again.” Fuck, why was this turning him on? “Go on, tell me.” He couldn’t - he wouldn’t. He gave him a shaky smile.

 

* * *

 

 Tony panted into the mattress while the man above him did the same into his neck. His hands were gripping the sheets with so much force that he was almost sure he’d rip them apart.

He gasped loudly when Stephen hit a particularly sensitive spot inside him. He felt the lips connected to his neck turn up and into a smile. His neat goatee scraped his skin with every word he uttered.  
  
“Is _this_ what you wanted?” Stephen’s voice was so rough and deep, he could almost come just from listening to it. He gave a hard thrust and Tony had to bury his head in the sheets under him to not cry out loudly. 

The lips on his neck slowly started to wander until they reached his ear. “Me fucking you into the mattress?” He had to stop for a moment to let out a low growl when he felt Tony clench around him. He pressed his mouth against Tony’s ear as a long breath left him, the cold air making him shiver. “Why didn’t you just use your pretty mouth to tell me so?”

This time, Tony couldn’t stop the breathy whine that forced itself out of his mouth. Stephen kept on thrusting, short and hard, making Tony’s whole body slide up the bed. He could do nothing but lie there and take it. Not that he wanted anything else.

He attempted to slightly change his position, the current one trapping his own erection uncomfortably between his stomach and the bed. He could feel himself leaking onto the sheets under him. 

Stephen stopped moving and Tony tried to rock back, desperate to feel the friction again but was stopped when the man lifted himself up a little and used one of his shaking hands to grip his neck and press his face down.  
  
This shouldn’t turn him on this hard but fuck if this wasn’t the best thing that ever happened to him. The sorcerer’s hands were twitching and there was no doubt that he couldn’t really hold him down if Tony didn’t want him to. 

“You aren’t getting anything until you tell me what you want.” Tony shook his head weakly, he couldn’t form words, he didn’t want to. He just wanted Stephen and his cock bringing him to heaven. “No, no.” The sorcerer flexed his fingers as best as he could around his neck, successful in making Tony buck once again. “I want to hear you say it.” 

He leaned down, head next to Tony’s ear and murmured. “Say it, Anthony.” The use of his first name was enough to drive him up the wall and he managed to turn his head just enough to capture Stephen’s lips in a deep kiss. His tongue breached past them and into the heat of his mouth, eagerly tasting him.  
  
Stephen let him continue for a few seconds before slightly pulling back. “Say. It.” He gave a shallow thrust and finally, not able to take any more of this awful teasing, Tony gave in.

“Fuck me.”, he gasped against his lips. “Please, fuck me.” He felt Stephen’s cock twitch inside him. “Please, Stephen.” He had him, the begging clearly turning him on as well. He allowed Tony to kiss him again, this time meeting his tongue half-way. 

Tony moaned into his mouth and spared one of his hands to pull him closer by the neck. “And fuck me hard.” That was all it took for Stephen to lift himself up again and resume his task.  
  
He set a fast rhythm and it was hard for Tony to read any sentiment into this. Not that he wanted that. This was just what both of them needed. He shouldn’t make this into more than it was.  
  
His train of thought got interrupted when Stephen went back to hitting just the right spot and managed to make him arch off the bed. He felt sweat starting to collect on his forehead.  
  
He tried to rock back and match his thrusts as best as he could but the other man left him very little room to do anything on his own. He was mostly under his mercy. 

Nevertheless, he did his best to get the right angle that would not only let Stephen go deeper but also gave the right pressure to his aching cock. 

Heat was building itself up inside his belly and Tony knew what it meant. He groaned wholeheartedly and dared his treacherous body to hold off just a bit longer. 

But then one of Stephen’s scarred hands found its way under his writhing body and took a hold of his cock. The grip was light but combined with the feel of him deep inside Tony, it was enough to bring him right to the edge -  
  
“I want you to come into my hand… right before I come inside your pretty ass.”  
  
\- and crashing over it. He let out a long moan and spent himself entirely into the sorcerer’s hands, his seed dripping over his long and elegant fingers. Stephen’s forehead dropped down to Tony’s neck as he left bruising kisses there.  
  
“Good boy.”, he ground out. “So fucking good for me, aren’t you?” He felt his rhythm falter and knew he was moments away from reaching the end. “So desperate to please me.” Tony nodded in agreement a few times but he knew that his voice was somehow a turn on for Stephen.  
  
“Yes.” The words were directed into the blanket and therefore a bit muffled but the other man still heard him.

“You want me to come inside you?”, he asked right before biting the soft skin under Tony’s ear and soothing it with his tongue. He was pretty sure it would still leave a bruise though. “You want that?”  
  
“ _God_ , yes, Stephen. Come inside me. _Please_.” He wasn’t one to beg but then again - he wasn’t usually one to just let himself get fucked into his own bed by an arrogant prick either. 

“Fuck.” He felt the man’s mouth open in a silent gasp right before his movement faltered and he went still above him. He could feel him shooting long and hot streaks deep inside him and growled quietly at the thought. 

The man collapsed onto him once he was done riding out his high, chest pressing against Tony's back. He would never admit how good it felt. 

Stephen pulled out and he winced, feeling a little uncomfortable. He could feel his seed starting to leak out of his hole. The sorcerer let out a long breath and dropped down beside him. They should both get cleaned up but after their heated fight and their heated - _well_ \- encounter, he didn’t have any energy left inside him.

Tony was so tired that he almost didn’t feel Stephen pressing himself to his side and pulling the blanket over their sweaty bodies before sleep took ahold of him.

The smile on his face throughout the night was the first genuine one in quite some time. 

 

* * *

 

 “I have to go.”

Tony shot up in bed, blanket piling in his lap. His eyes scanned the room for a heartbeat before landing on Stephen. He was fully dressed and, judging by his words, one step away from being out of the door.

“Where?”  
  
“Back to the sanctum.” Tony regarded him with a cautious expression and waited for a more detailed explanation. He didn’t get any.  
  
“For what?”

“What do you mean?” Stephen looked at him in confusion.  
  
“Why do you have to go to the sanctum?”, he asked, shifting slightly to take some pressure off his sore ass. That was what he got from not preparing enough last night.  
  
The green-blue orbs followed his movement for a moment, his brain obviously drawing the conclusion for his discomfort. Tony saw him swallow. “Maybe I should correct myself - I am going back to the sanctum.” 

He pretended that he couldn’t feel his heart sink just the tiniest bit. “Alright.” He wouldn’t act needy, he wouldn’t be clingy. If this was how Stephen wanted to handle this, he was okay with it. Really. “I guess I’ll see you later at the briefing.”

The look he received didn’t agree with him, at all. “Actually, I think it would be better if I didn’t visit the facility anymore.” There it was. “It is affecting my work back at the sanctum.” Tony took a deep breath.

“Weird that I never heard about this problem before.”  
  
Stephen gave a nonchalant shrug before answering. “I didn’t get the feeling that it would interest you.” He watched him, not moving. He could, at least, have had the decency to think of a slightly better lie. 

“Ah.” He lifted his hand and pointed between the two of them. “Sure it doesn’t have anything to do with this? Because I get the feeling that it has.” Stephen’s jaw did the thing that told Tony that he got to him. 

“I don’t see the point in discussing this if the outcome stays the same, Stark.” 

“Anthony.”

“What?”

“You called me Anthony last night.” 

“Well, looks like we are back to Stark.” He looked like there was a lot more he wanted to say but apparently decided to cut it down to a short “Goodbye.” and turned around, heading for the door.

Tony jumped off the bed while doing his best to keep the blanket wrapped around his torso. “So, that’s how it is going to be?” Stephen turned back to him. “Just like that?” He felt silly, standing there practically naked and arguing with a fully clothed man.  
  
“What do you want me to say, Stark?”  
  
“ _Anthony._ Or Tony.” He bit his lip, eyes cast to the ground. “Tony would be better, actually. Everyone calls me Tony-”

"What is your point?" He sounded more exhausted than angry then; like someone had sucked most of the energy out of his body. "What do you want from me?"

Tony stared at him, open-mouthed. That was the question, wasn't it? What did he want? He wasn't sure but it clearly wasn't _this_. 

"I- I don't know.", he choked out, voice hoarse. 

"And there we have the problem." 

"I don't want you to just leave like that." He distinctly remembered telling himself not to act needy just a few minutes ago. Fuck. "Listen, if it's just because of _this_ , we can act like it didn't happen or it did happen but that's it." He swallowed hard. "I don't care."

"Don't you?" _Yes. No._ He didn’t know. 

“I mean if that is the only reason you want to leave the team - yeah, sure.” He tried to sound unbothered even though there was a lump in his throat.  “You’ve become quite the asset to the Avengers.” 

“I’m sorry, To-” He coughed loudly. “I should leave.” 

Tony stared at him until all the unspoken prayers were left unanswered and nodded. “Alright then. I won’t bother you... but the team is going to miss you.” 

Stephen blinked a couple of times. “That’s it?”

He forced his lips to curl into an ugly and unnatural smile. “Yes.” He wouldn’t give him the satisfaction of a breakdown, not now. Not ever. He didn’t deserve that kind of trust. Stephen watched him a few more seconds before turning around.

Tony kept the painful smile on his face until the door shut close. Then, he dropped to his knees right on the spot, doing his best to ignore the wet drops that started to gather on the floor. 

 

* * *

 

 Tony walked into the room and found the rest of the team already waiting. “Alright, let’s get this over with.”

“Hold up, Tony.” Steve stood up from the chair he had been sitting on. “Stephen hasn’t joined us. We wait until everyone is here.”

Tony turned around to glare at him and Cap took a step back. “Whoa.” He lifted his hands like he was a wild animal in need to be tamed. “What’s the matter?”

“Strange is gone and he isn’t coming back. So, can we start?” He saw the rest of the team exchanging glances but none of them dared to say anything out loud. Well, none of them except Steve.

“What do you mean _‘Stephen is gone’_?” He really wasn’t responsible for Tony’s foul mood right now but since he couldn’t let his anger out on the person responsible for it… 

“What word in that sentence gives you trouble?”, he barked out. “‘Stephen’, ‘is’ or ‘gone’. Doesn’t seem too difficult to understand if you have half a brain.” Steve didn’t turn red, nor did he start yelling at him. He didn’t even look mildly annoyed. If anything, his expression turned into one of pity.  
  
That was even worse.

“Tony-”

“Nope, don’t wanna hear it, Cap.” He walked past him and to the big meeting table where a holographic report was already waiting to be discussed. “What do we have here?” 

They all looked reluctant to start the meeting with him in a mood like that but realised it wouldn’t really change in the near future. Bruce stepped forward and started explaining the latest issue. 

Tony wasn’t listening for the most part of it and by the time they finished, he was close to jumping out one of the facility's windows. “Alright, that’s it for the day.”, Steve wrapped up and gave them all a nod. His eyes lingered on Tony for a second too long before he turned away. 

The rest of the team collected their tablets and pens and started to scrabble.  
  
“Hey.” Bruce soft voice captured his attention and he watched as the quiet man walked up to him, his heavy steps echoing in the room. “Tony, listen-”  
  
“Bruce, I’m warning you right now. Don’t you start.” He made his way towards the door with the other man following close behind. 

“I’m just saying that if you need someone to talk or someone who listens to you complain-” He shut up when Tony whirled back around. “I just meant-”  
  
“I know what you meant and I appreciate it.” His voice was loud and aggressive so he lost a bit of his credibility. He made an attempt to try again. “I really am but I don’t see the big deal. He’s gone and that’s that.”

Bruce didn’t look convinced. “So, you’re not sad?”

Tony shrugged. “I mean, I guess it's a pity. He was an ass but he also brought a lot to the table with his skills and knowledge. 

"That's… not what I really meant, Tony." He knew that. 

“Then what did you mean?”

Bruce stared at him, a light frown visible on his forehead. “Tony-” He scratched the back of his neck. “I thought you and him… had something going on there.” Tony closed his eyes for a heartbeat, thoughts drifting back to last night. No, he couldn’t go there.  
  
“Well, looks like you were wrong.”  
  
“Was I?” Damn Bruce Banner and his stupid intelligence. Damn him. Tony caved in and let out a sharp breath.  
  
“Maybe not but whatever it was, it’s clearly over.”, he softly explained.  
  
“Is it?” 

His eyes hardened. “You have anything else to say other than hitting me with two worded questions?”

 Bruce flinched slightly. “I’m sorry.” He put a massive hand on his shoulder, careful not to crush it with his strength. Tony still slightly dipped down.

 “Are you going to be okay?” He sounded worried, really worried. It reminded him of the old times where he would drink himself to the edge of death on a daily basis and pass out right on his workshop floor where Bruce would find him.  
  
He’d usually take care of him until Tony was back from his unconscious state. Then, he would go on to scold him for as long as it took him to pass out again - but he’d never leave him and he’d never scream at him. No, his voice would be like it was right now, just full of worry.

Tony softly pulled his hand away from his shoulder and gave him a smile. “Of course. I’ll be alright, like always.” He didn’t believe it and neither did the man opposite him.

 

* * *

 

 “Why don’t you just go to the sanctum and talk to him?”

“Rhodey, he made it pretty clear that he didn’t want to have anything to do with me anymore.”

“Maybe but if I have to stare at you and your self-pitying ass one more second I might just leave.”  
  
Tony frowned and looked back at his friend. “Where is the empathy, honey-bear?”  
  
“That kind of went out the window together with your common sense apparently.” His words almost caused him to choke on his drink and he stared at his friend in bewilderment. Where had that come from?

“Excuse me?”

“What? Tony, you are one of the smartest people in the world and you are acting like the biggest idiot.” Tony saw the disapproval creep into his features when he poured himself another drink. “See. That right there? That’s what I am talking about.”  
  
“Please, I haven’t had more than one drink in months. Let me have this.”, he murmured before putting the cold glass to his lips. The alcohol stung and didn’t taste as good as it used to but it didn’t bother him. As long as it would numb him somehow.

“I am just worried about you, Tony.”  
  
“And I am telling you to cut this bullshit. I’m a grown man. I don’t need a babysitter.”, he ground out between his teeth, the hold on his glass becoming stronger until he was contemplating if it could actually break.

Rhodey put his hands up. “Alright. I don’t want to fight with you.” Neither did Tony, to be honest but his friend looked so concerned. Fuck, he wasn’t a god damn toddler. Or a teenager dealing with his first heartbreak.

“Rhodey, I am fine.”, he lied. His friend didn’t seem to buy it, judging by the look on his face. He leaned back, watching Tony with worried eyes.  
  
“Are you?”

He gave him a smile when all he wanted to do was scream. He hoped that it didn’t reflect in his eyes. “I am.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ...well, this escalated rather quickly. Oops.

**Author's Note:**

> Stephen is kind of an ass in this so be aware.


End file.
